Time For A Break
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Growing up Sonic and Sonette use to always go and see their Uncle Chuck, but stop when they were 8. Now 8 years later the duo goes and finds their Uncle to take a break from their lives and Sonic is running away from the Sonic Team after a huge fight with them. What will the duo do on their break and what memories will the remember
1. Chapter 1

**Sonette belongs to me...Sonic and Uncle Chuck belongs to SEGA**

* * *

Sonette the Hedgehog has just finish cleaning her apartment in Emerald Coast. She just spent the day cleaning it since she's been away for the past 3 week with Sonic and it needed it. She got Luther the Hedgehog, Dean the Cat and Rose the Cat to get her food for her and she got it all unpack. Rose is also staying with her for a while; she needs a break so Sonette agreed. She then heard a knock at the door and walks over to it and sees Sonic who's crying. He then gives her a hug and Sonette looks at him confused and worried

"What's wrong Sonic?" Sonette asks worried. He didn't answer, after what felt like hours of Sonic lets her and walks off to the lounge so Sonette just closed. She then walks over and sits next to Sonic on the lounge but then he laid down using Sonette's lap as a pillow and has he legs curled up with his arms around them. Sonette shock just started stroking Sonic's spikes and humming. She then heard Sonic breaks down in tears "What's wrong Sonic?"

"Am I a bad person?" Sonic asks as he rolls over so he's facing Sonette

"No Sonic, you're a good person with a big heart" Sonette said "Why would you ask such a question?"

"Everyone yelled at me today, the whole Sonic Team" Sonic said "They said I was stupid, reckless and a horrible person"

"Oh Sonic, you're not" Sonette said

"But why did they shout those words at me with such anger in their eyes and voice" Sonic said with fear in his voice

"I don't know, but you can stay here for as long as you want to" Sonette said smiling

"Thank you Sonette" Sonic whispers

"You're welcome Sonic, you know I'm here for you no matter what" Sonette said smiling. Then Sonette got an idea and her smile grow bigger "I know what we can do, we can find Uncle Chuck" she then suggested and Sonic smiles

"Yeah" Sonic then said sitting up "Last I heard he still lives in that small town west, Sunny Ville and Eggman never attacks there so no one would know who I am" he then said full of joy

"Well go home and pack" Sonette said and Sonic gets up and runs off. Sonette then packs a small backpack and walks out to see Rosie, Dean, Rose, Luther and Allison Rose

"Where are you going?" Luther asks

"To find my Uncle Chuck" Sonette said throwing her spear keys to Rose "You can stay just keep it clean" she said walking out and down stairs to the lobby and to Jack

"Hello Sonette" Jack said smiling

"Hello papa Jack. Listen Sonic and I are going to find our uncle. He had a bad day in Station Square and could use the break" Sonette explains

"I understand, stay safe" Jack replies as Sonic walks in with his bag

"Thanks papa Jack" Sonette said. She then turns around looks at Sonic

"We better get going" Sonic said and Sonette nods

"Bye papa Jack" Sonette said as the pair walks out

"Follow me" Sonic said and the pair runs off in a blur and ran west. They then stop outside a small town called Sunny Ville, population 131 and it's not even on the map. They then walk in and Sonic smiles for no one knew who he was. They then walk into an apartment building

"What do we have here, Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonette the Hedgehog" the old owl behind the desk said

"Hello Mr Owl, is Uncle Chuck still here?" Sonette asks as the pair walks over to him

"Yes and still in Room 213" Mr Owl replies

"Thanks" Sonic said and the pair walks up the stairs and to the door with the number 213 on it. Sonette then takes a deep breath and knocks on the door

"Hang on!" they heard their Uncle Chuck shout. Then they heard a loud 'BANG' and metal hitting each other. Sonic and Sonette had a small laugh. Then the door swung open and they saw their Uncle Chuck "Sonic, Sonette?" he said shock

"Hello Uncle Chuck" Sonette said smiling. Then they got pulled into a hug and smile

"Oh look at uses, it's been too long" Chuck said

"It has" Sonic said

"Oh come in come in" Chuck said and the pair walks in and Chuck closed the door "What bring use in town?" Chuck then asks as he turns to face the pair

"We wanted to see you" Sonette said "We missed you and Sonic finally got a break"

"From what?" Chuck asks

"From protecting the world" Sonic said

"Really now?" Chuck said shock

"Yeah and we're hoping to stay for a while" Sonette said

"Uses are welcome to stay, just let me clean up my mess and I hope uses don't mind sharing a bed" Chuck said

"We don't" Sonic said. When they were younger they use to always share bed when they come here. The pair walks off and saw pictures of them and their parents. They then walk into the guest room and unpack. Sonette then picks up a picture of her and Sonic when they were 4 with both of their parents standing on a dock. She smiles as she looks at Sonic "What is it?" Sonic asks

"Look" Sonette said handing the picture over and Sonic smiles

"That's so cool" Sonic said smiling

"It is, come on" Sonette said as Sonic sat the photo down. They then walk out and saw Uncle Chuck is gone. They then sat down and waited. They then saw him walk in with bags and Sonette and Sonic walks over and help

"Oh thank you" Chuck said as they walk into the small kitchen and unpack. They then sat in the lounge room and Sonic told Chuck all of his adventures. After that Sonette told him everything she's been through and not holding out on the details. When she was done Chuck was shock on what he had heard. He then made chili dogs for dinner and they sat down at the small table "But why are uses here?" Chuck asks

"Well today the Sonic Team all yelled at me with hatred in their voice so I went to Sonette and she came with the idea to see you and to get a break from the cities" Sonic explains

"I thought it was a good idea to see you" Sonette then said

"Don't get me wrong, it's great to see uses after all these years and I've missed uses both. I just thought I would never see uses again" Chuck said

"Because what happen with our parents" Sonette said and Chuck nods

"My point" Chuck said "After that I lost contact with uses and thought uses just have forgotten me" he then explains

"We love you Chuck and missed you" Sonic said

"So you now have to put up with us for a while" Sonette then said

"I can live with that" Chuck said smiling "But shower and bed" he said and Sonette walks off first while Sonic helps Chuck with the cleaning. When Sonette walks out wearing a strapless purple lace night gowns that just went down to her knees and her hair down. She then walks over and smiles

"What are uses doing?" Sonette asks

"Nothing" Sonic said walking off

"You remind me so much of your mother" Chuck said

"Thanks Uncle Chuck" Sonette said giving him a hug

"Oh my dear it is good to see you again and Sonic" Chuck said

"We've missed you, so much" Sonette said

"Well off to bed young lady, I could use yours and Sonic's help tomorrow" Chuck told her

"Ok Uncle Chuck" Sonette said walking off to the spear room and sat on her side of the bed. Then Sonic walks in and sits on his side as Sonette got under the blankets

"You ok sis?" Sonic asks truing the light off and lying on his side of the bed. The moonlight lit the room up. Sonette rolls over to face Sonic

"Why did the others yell at you Sonic?" Sonette asks "I mean they had to had a reason" she adds

"On our last mission I got us captured and I almost got myself killed" Sonic confused

"Oh Sonic, why?" Sonette asks

"It was either me or Tails and he's just a kid" Sonic replies and Sonette sighs

"Well I'm glad you're alright" Sonette said "Now let's get some sleep, early morning" she then said

"Right, night" Sonic said as he watch Sonette close her eyes. Later he heard light snoring and looks over

'_This is your fault Sonic! We never would've got captured if you were gone!' Amy's voice echo through his mind_. Sonic sighs as he tries to forget that fight and to get some sleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonette and her team belongs to me...Sonic, Uncle Chuck, Scourge and Fiona belongs to SEGA**

* * *

The next morning Sonette wakes up with the sunlight in her eyes. She then saw Sonic was missing, she then gets up and gets dress into a red top, short shorts, her black gloves, sneakers and necklace. She then slowly walks out to see Sonic sitting at the table, holding paper

"Sonic" Sonette said softly knowing Chuck is still me asleep

"Come here" Sonic said softly and Sonette walks over to see the bills

"How much?" Sonette asks picking one up

"At least 80,000" Sonic said

"Why is he so far behind?" Sonette asks shock

"I don't know" Sonic said. Then they look back to see Chuck standing there

"I was hoping uses didn't see them" Chuck said walking over

"What happened Uncle Chuck?" Sonette asks

"I had to pay your parents funeral, work isn't going so well these days and I'm going to lose the workshop" Chuck explains

"Wait, workshop?" Sonette said

"Cars" Chuck then said and Sonette smiles

"I can help, I can call my friends in to help us" Sonette said

"What do you mean?" Chuck asks

"I fix cars, only future I got really since I have a criminal record" Sonette said "A few friends owe me a favour since I saved them from being locked up. I can call and they can come here with some stuff" Sonette said

"Follow me first" Chuck said walking off. Sonic and Sonette gets up and follow Chuck to his workshop which was on the edge of town with the junk yard behind it. Sonette walks in and sighs, the place is a mess and is unsafe

"This isn't safe Uncle Chuck" Sonette said looking around

"I know, I haven't had time to work in here" Chuck said as Sonette tries to turn the light on but it didn't work and she got shocked

"Ow" Sonette said shacking her hands

"You ok" Sonic asks walking over

"Yeah, where's the power box?" Sonette asks

"Around the back" Chuck replies "Follow me" he then said walking off with Sonette and Sonic

"What are you going to do?" Sonic asks as Sonette opens the power box and started working on it

"You'll see" Sonette said. Then Sonic saw the lights turn on inside and smiles "Done" she said closing the power box. They then walk back inside and Sonette sighs

"It needs a clean" Sonic said

"I'm going to make a few phone calls, can use start cleaning?" Sonette asks as she pulls her phone out

"Sure, you go Sonette" Sonic said. Sonette smiles as she walks out, Sonic looks around and sighs

"Get here now, I need everything we got" Sonette said walking in, then hanging up "There on their way, about 10 minutes" she then said

"Breakfast anyone" Sonic said

"I'll wait here" Sonette replies

"We'll bring you something" Chuck said

"Thanks" Sonette said as Chuck and Sonic walks off. Sonette then walks to the front to see Fire the Hedgehog pull up in his black impala. With him is Fiona the Fox and Scourge the Hedgehog

"Is your brother around?" Scourge asks

"No, he's getting breakfast" Sonette replies as they walk in

"Oh my" Fiona said "Nightmare" she adds

"I know" Sonette said "But this is for my Uncle Chuck and he means the world to me" she then explains

"Ok, we have a lot of work to do" Fire said "We need to clear everything, look at the wiring of the place and go from there" he then explains

"She needs a lot of work" Scourge said

"But we can do it, right?" Sonette said and Fire smiles

"Have I ever let you down Blueberry" Fire said

"No, I let you down" Sonette replies as she cross her arms and looks down. Fire sighs as he walks up to her and smiles as he clamps her chin and made her look at him

"You never let me down kiddo" Fire said and Sonette nods

"Can we get back to work" Fiona said

"I agree" Sonette said. They then heard beeping from outside so they walk out to see a dump bin and Sonette smiles

"Am I on time?" a voice shout. Then a fox walks over and Sonette chuckles. She has brown fur with white fur on her muzzle and tip of her tail, green hair that stops mid back, light blue eyes and is wearing, blue shirt, jeans, white belt and black high-heals boots

"Aleena the Fox" Sonette said "Are you ever late" she adds

"No, I'm just that good" Aleena said

"Ok this is what we're doing, we are striping this main room, what we can't keep goes. Any car parts or paper work goes into a pile for my Uncle Chuck" Sonette explains

"Let's get to work" Scourge said. They then go to work and Sonette smiles. When Sonic and Chuck made it back they saw Sonette carrying old metal scarp

"Sonette" Sonic said as Sonette throws it into the bin

"Hey" Sonette said walking back in. Sonic and Chuck walks into see the others working

"Wow" Chuck said

"Coming through" Fire shouts. Sonic then looks over to see Fire and Scourge carrying an old and broken lounge

"Scourge, Fiona" Sonic said as Fiona walks over with a bucket of broken glass

"We may be enemies Sonic but your sister is our best friend" Fiona said walking off. Then Aleena walks pass with a box of books and Chuck watches her. Aleena then sits is down in a pile of other boxes and paper work

"What's this?" Chuck asks walking over with Sonic

"These are books and paper works you need to go through, what you don't need or want, throw" Aleena explains "Blueberry's idea" she then said walking off as Sonette walks over

"Sorry Uncle Chuck, we needed to get started as soon as we could" Sonette said. Then they saw an old kola walk in and over to them

"This place is a dump Charles" he said "You should sell it to me, pay of all those bills"

"Beat it Bill" Chuck said

"And are you paying these kids to work" Bill then said

"Frist they work for me" Sonette said walking up to Bill

"And you are?" Bill asks

"Blueberry, I'm Chuck niece" Sonette said "Now get out before I have you thrown out"

"By who?" Bill asks

"By the bear behind you" Sonette said seeing Big D and Bill looks back

"So leave" Big D said

"This isn't over" Bill said walking off

"Thanks Big D" Sonette said

"Anytime Blue" Big D said walking off and Sonette turns to face the others

"Got you a pie" Sonic said handing her the bag. Sonette smiles as she pulls it out and starts eating

"So who is Bill?" Sonette asks

"Someone whose been trying to buy me out of town for years" Chuck explains

"More the reason to rebuild this place" Sonette said

"But if I don't start getting money, I'll lose it all" Chuck said

"I got it covered" Sonette said as she finished her pie "When the others come you can pay at least 3,000 to 9,000 off today" she then explains

"And you have that kind of money lying around" Chuck said

"I do, I race, I win and I get a lot of money" Sonette said "And drink" she then said walking off

"Blueberry" Aleena said running over as a light shade falls and knocks Sonette back as it smashed

"Girls" Scourge said running over

"Are you ok?" Sonette asks Aleena who is lying next to her

"Yeah, you?" Aleena asks as she gets up

"We're fine" Sonette shouts as she brush off the dirt "We need down get the rest out before they fall" she then said

"We do" a girls voice said running over. Sonette looks over to see a bat. She has amber fur, deep blue eyes and is wearing tight jeans, a green top, black boots and white gloves

"Lara" Sonette said

"Sorry I'm late" Lara said "I'll get the last few light shades" she then said flying off

"Sonette" Chuck said shock "You're leg" he then said and Sonette looks down to see a few scraps and shallow cuts

"I'm ok" Sonette said walking over "We still have a lot to do before nightfall and noise restriction" she then said

"Take it easy" Sonic said

"I will but I need uses to go through the books and paper work" Sonette said

"Got it" Chuck said walking off with Sonic. Then Sonette runs over as the sheriff walks over

"Sheriff John" Chuck said

"Well what do we have here, young Sonic and Sonette. Why didn't you tell me you nephew and niece are coming up?" Sheriff John said

"They just showed up" Chuck replies

"Anyway I've had a complaint that you have workers and not paying any of them" Sheriff John said

"I can explain" Sonette said "See they're my friends and are helping me. They don't work for anyone, they chose to be here sheriff" Sonette explains

"Well I'll leave uses to it than" Sheriff John said "Charles" he then said walking off

"Way to go sis" Sonic said

"Nothing better than the truth" Sonette said. Then she then saw an orange fox. He has white fur on her muzzle, chest and tip of tails, light green eyes and he is wearing black sneakers, a brown belt and white gloves "James" Sonette said and James walks over

"Ok so I've seen some bad workshops over the years but this…this is a nightmare Blueberry" James said

"I know but it belongs to my uncle" Sonette said

"I said it's a nightmare, not unfixable" James said "She just needs some paint and love" he then said

"Thanks James for coming on such sort notices" Sonette said

"You saved my ass Blueberry" James said as he turns to face her

"This is my Uncle Chuck and my brother Sonic" Sonette then said

"Pleaser" James said "Well I better get a good look around and see what I can do here, do you have the blueprints still"

"They could be still in my offices" Chuck said "Follow me" he then said. They then walk into the waiting room and Sonette looks around. They floors are stained and wreck, the chairs are broken, old newspapers and magazines are piled in a corner

"Hold that thought" Sonette said walking out "Fire, Scourge, get over here" she then shouts and the pair walks over

"What?" Scourge asks as they walk into the waiting room

"I want all the chairs, table, the desk, newspaper, magazines and blinds gone" Sonette said "Strip this room bare"

"You got it Blue" Scourge said as the pair started working

"This is, well is meant to be my offices" Chuck said. They then walk in and Sonette looks at James. Paper work, books and bills covered the small desk

"Ok, this is what I am going to do in this room. We're going to give you filing cabinets, a news desk and 3 chairs. We'll also remove this stain carpet and if I am right there should be hardwood flooring which we can do up. Also a new coat of paint and pictures of love ones on the walls like you have" James explains

"We can put all the books with the other pile and put the paper work a box and take home with us" Sonette explains

"Once this room is clear I can get in here" James said

"How much will this cost" Chuck asks

"You, not a cent sir" James said "Leave the money to us" he then said

"Thanks James" Sonette said

"Anything for you Blueberry" James said walking out

"He loves me" Sonette said "The reason we're paying for it is we have workshops all over Mobius, Station Square, Mobotropolis and many more. We have a lot of money saved up to build a new workshop" she then explains

"We should get to work" Sonic said. The trio then started working through the day, Sonette ducked out to make sure the others are going ok. By night time the workshop, offices and waiting room are cleared; all the paper work and books they wanted to keep are boxed up and are back at Chuck's flat. At 8 o'clock everyone called it a night and went their own way. Sonic, Sonette and Chuck walked back to the flat, picking up take-out on the way. Once home the trio sat down at the coffee table, talking about the day

"Thanks for your help today" Chuck said

"It was the least we could do" Sonette said

"And it was fun" Sonic adds

"It was and we get do it all tomorrow" Sonette said and the trio starts laughing


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonette and her team belongs to me...Sonic, Uncle Chuck, Scourge and Fiona belongs to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic wakes up with sunlight in his eyes and smiles. He then rolls over to see Sonette still asleep. He then smiles and Sonette moans as she opens her eyes and smiles

"Hey" Sonic whispers

"Hey" Sonette whispers back "We better get up" she then said sitting up. Sonic then gets up and grabs his socks and gloves, then walks out. He then puts his socks and gloves on

"Morning sonny" Chuck said walking over

"Morning Uncle Chuck" Sonic said as he starts the kettles

"Is your sister up" Chuck asks

"Yeah, she was when I was in there" Sonic said. Sonette then walks out wearing a white singlet, demon shorts, her black gloves, sneakers and necklace

"Morning" Chuck said

"Morning" Sonette said as Sonic makes 3 cups of coffee

"How did you sleep?" Chuck asks

"Alright" Sonette said rubbing her neck

"Here" Sonic said handing Sonette and Chuck a mug

"Thanks" Sonette said "Where's your toaster?"

"I'll get it" Chuck said and Sonette walks back. Chuck then cooks 4 pieces of toast. Once they were cooked, Sonette finished her coffee so she butted 2 toast and sighs

"See uses are the workshop" Sonette said running out

"Is Sonette ok?" Chuck asks worried

"She's got a lot on her mind" Sonic said as he cooks 2 more toast "Plus with the workshop, she's putting all she can for you. This whole project, she wants nothing to go wrong so that's why she's getting there early plus she was up late last night making phone calls" he then explains as he grabs his shoes and puts them on

"She told you this" Chuck said

"Last night" Sonic replies. Once they got their toast the pair walks out and head to the workshop. Once there they Sonette with Chuck's old chair

"Think you can do it Clare?" Sonette asks a fox. She has purple fur with black fur at the tip of her tail, blue eyes and is wearing a white dress

"I can bring this baby back into action. The leather is in good shape, all is needs is a clean" Clare explains as Sonic and Chuck walks over

"Great, I knew I could count on you" Sonette said

"Of course you can Blueberry" Clare said "How long has this chair been there?" she then asks

"Years, it was my father" Chuck said "Around 50 to 60 years"

"I would've dated it back then too" Clare said "I'll bring it back sir, I promise" she then said carrying the chair off

"Clare is going to bring a few things back to life, like your chair" Sonette said "Last night James took measure of this place so he could make new blueprints since we couldn't find yours. He's calling a few people to get what we need, Scourge and Fiona are working on the wiring and lights while the rest of us finish cleaning things out. Use could go through the paper work and books at home, there's not much uses can do here" she then explains

"I'll head home" Chuck said walking off

"Are you ok Sonette?" Sonic asks

"I have so much to do Sonic" Sonette said as they walk inside "I have to clean, work in the offices and the waiting room, make sure we get what we need, make sure we take care of any bills and problems" she then said as they stopped and Sonic walks in front of her

"Hey we can do it" Sonic said grabbing Sonette's shoulder

"I know" Sonette said taking a deep breath "Just I can't afford anything to go wrong and this is for Uncle Chuck. I want it to be perfect" she then explains

"And it will, you need to calm down and raise your head high" Sonic told her and Sonette rest her head on Sonic's shoulder

"What would I do without you Sonic" Sonette said

"You need me just as much as I need you" Sonic said and Sonette walks back and smiles

"I have work to do" Sonette said running off and Sonic walks off to find Fiona and Scourge. He then found the pair at the back by the power box

"The power if out of whack" Fiona said

"Can you fix it?" Sonic asks

"Of course I can" Fiona said "I have to wait for Fire to come back with the few things I need" she adds

"So why aren't you with your team?" Scourge asks

"They're better off without me" Sonic replies

"Well I have to check on a few more things, don't fight" Fiona said walking off

"So how did you get into Sonette's debt" Sonic asks

"She saved me and bailed me out of juive" Scourge replies as the pair starts walking "She has my back and I have hers"

"That's Sonette for you" Sonic said as they stop and saw her talking to James

"She's stressed Sonic" Scourge said

"I know but what can I do" Sonic said

"Listen, there's nothing she can do here, we got it all cover. You should take her out, when she gets stressed she loses sleep so she could use a break why we do the hard work" Scourge explains

"I can try" Sonic said walking off

"So I'll go and get some paint charts and talk to Chuck" Sonette said

"We got them here" James said handing he folder

"Come on sis, Chuck could use our help home" Sonic said

"I need to stay here, just in case something goes wrong or if Bill comes back" Sonette said handing Sonic the folder "Sonic, I need you to take that and sit it on the bed and help Uncle Chuck. I'll stay here and do a few more things here" she then explains

"Are you sure?" Sonic asks

"Yes, around lunch time we can swap" Sonette said and Sonic nods "I'll be back" she then said running off

"She is so stress" James said

"I know" Sonic whispers

"I'll keep an eye on her till you come back" James told Sonic

"Thanks" Sonic said running off. He then walks in to see Chuck going through the boxes

"Sonic" Chuck said

"How are things going?" Sonic asks

"Well, a lot I don't need, the bills I have in a box, books in the pile and recites in the other box" Chuck explains "How is Sonette?" he then asks

"Stress" Sonic said "I have to sit this on the bed" he then said walking off. He walks into his room and sits the folder on the bed. He then heard his phone which he put in the bedside table last night. He walks over, opens the draw and the caller id read 'Tails'. He then grabs it as the call stops and turns his phone off. He then drops it back in the draw, close it and he walks off to help his Uncle Chuck

"You ok sonny?" Chuck asks

"Yeah, did you hear my phone?" Sonic asks

"A few times" Chuck replies

"Sorry, I should've turned it off last night" Sonic said "Listen around lunch time I'm heading back to check on Sonette, do you want to come"

"Sure" Chuck said. At lunch time the pair walk to the workshop to see more cars and vans outside

"Wow" Sonic said as Fire walks over

"We have plasters, electricians and plumbing here for everything at the moment but Blueberry wants you in the offices to run a few things over" Fire explains

"Thank Fire" Sonic said. Fire runs off and Sonic sighs as he walks to the offices with Chuck. When they walk in they saw Sonette and James talking in the empty room

"Ok" Sonette said as she turns around "Great timing" she then said walking over to them

"So what is it dear" Chuck asks

"We need to talk about this room and what to do with it" Sonette said "I think we should go for a fresh white paint for the ceiling, a nice caramel colour for the walls, cabinets along the side, a new desk, your chair as well as two new one and we have to bring the timber flooring back to life" she then explains and Chuck smiles "So what do you think"

"I like that idea Sonette" Chuck said

"All hers" James adds

"And of course we want to install a window at the far wall here to bring in fresh air and sunlight in. I don't understand why you don't have on" Sonette then said walking to the far wall "And we'll have some wooden blinds to put in"

"You got the plan sis" Sonic said and Sonette smiles as she turns around

"Thanks Sonic" Sonette said as they walk into the waiting room "Here we're sticking with the creamy colour walls, marble liner, a desk, computer and the stuff a restation needs, a water dispenser, new blinds, chairs, tables, magazines for all ages and genders and even a few toys" she then explains

"I like it, I really do" Chuck said

"And in the next room we don't know about the wall colour yet but we'll have tires, tool boxes full of tools and everyone a workshop needs" Sonette then explains

"This plan gets better and better" Sonic said as the walk into the workshop

"We got everything and going by the book with safety so no one gets hurt" Sonette then said crossing her arms "We got it all"

"Bill's back" Sonic said. Sonette sighs as she turns around and Bill walks over

"What do you want Bill?" Chuck asks

"Give up Charles, you are so behind with your bills you'll only have to sell this place" Bill said

"Now listen here" Sonette said before anyone else could "This workshop isn't being sold to no one, got it buddy. So why don't you give up trying to run my uncle out of town and leave, now"

"You tell him sis" Sonic said walking next to him

"I wouldn't argue with my niece and nephew Bill" Chuck said walking behind Sonette and Sonic "And this workshop have been in my family for generations"

"And it will stay" Sonette said

"Mummy" she then heard a voice shout. Then Lilith the Hedgehog runs over and Sonette picks her up

"So don't piss me off" Sonette said and Bill walks out without saying another word

"Hello Uncle Sonic" Lilith then said as Sonette and Sonic turns around to face Chuck

"Uncle Chuck, this is Lilith" Sonette said

"She's adorable" Chuck said as James walks over

"So we got the little on now" James said

"Mr James" Lilith said

"Listen Sonic, I'm going to have to stay here late, till a few things arrive could you take Lilith home with you" Sonette said

"So there will be three of us in the bed" Sonic said

"Sorry Sonic" Sonette said

"Don't be, there used to be four in the bed, remember" Sonic said

"Not really" Sonette replies as she hands Lilith over "But you love me"

"Of course I do sis" Sonic said

"But are you sure that is wise" Chuck said

"Don't worry Uncle Chuck" Sonette said. Later that night Sonette got the orders she was waiting for so she locked up and sighs. Everyone else has already left for the night. Sonette then slowly made her way home, thinking about tomorrow. She was then grabbed from behind and dragged down an alley where she was gaged. She then saw 2 more men walk down, one grabbing her left arm while the one that dragged down the alley grabs her right

"You will sell that workshop to me" Bill said walking down next to the hawk that's in front of her. She then looks back to see a lion holding her left arm and a wolf holding her right. She then looks forward and the hawk started beating into her. He beat into her again and again, once he was down Sonette looks at him and the gag was removed

"Jackass" Sonette said as she was let go and the hawk hit her in the face, knocking her down. Bill then walks over and turns Sonette onto her back with his foot. Sonette just stared at Bill and sighs "You are not getting that workshop so got to hell" she then said

"Not very wise" Bill said placing his foot on Sonette's neck and push down a bit. Sonette grabs his ankle as she tries to get air into her lungs "But then again, I didn't except any more from a low life criminal"

"Bit…me" Sonette struggled to say. Bill chuckles as he removes his foot and Sonette started coughing as she got air back into her lungs. Bill then walks off with the others and Sonette got up and walks home. When she walks inside Sonic was the first to rush over to her

"Sonette, who did this?" Sonic asks as Sonette sits the keys into the bowl

"Long story" Sonette replies

"I'm calling Sheriff John" Chuck said getting on the phone

"I'm fine" Sonette said as Lilith runs over

"Mum" Lilith said and Sonette picks her up

"Ready for bed" Sonette said

"Yes mum" Lilith then said

"Good, go to bed and I'll be in later" Sonette said sitting Lilith down who runs off

"Sheriff John is on his way" Chuck said

"Sonette, who did this" Sonic asks again

"Bill and three of his thugs" Sonette replies

"You sure it was him" Chuck said and Sonette turns around

"Pretty sure, I recognize him when he was standing right next to him with one of his foot on my throat" Sonette said "And that dam hate"

"Sonette" Sonic said shock

"I'm ok but, isn't the first time someone's bashed me in an alley" Sonette said. They then heard a knock at the door so Chuck answer it to see Sheriff John

"What's the problem?" Sheriff John asks as he walks in

"Sonette was attacked" Chuck said and Sheriff John pulls out a note pad and pen

"Mind telling me what happened dear" Sheriff John said

"We'll sit down first" Sonic said and Sonette sits down on the lounge with Sonic next to her, Chuck behind her and Sheriff John in front of her. Sonette sighs as she explained everything that happened walking home. Once she was done Sheriff John looks at Sonette worried

"Are you ok now?" Sheriff John asks

"Yes I am fine, this isn't the first time I have been bashed" Sonette said standing up "I need a shower and get to bed because I have a big day tomorrow" she then said walking off

"What will happen now?" Sonic asks

"I'll talk to Bill, any reason why he would attacked Sonette" Sheriff John asks

"Earlier the day he dropped by, trying to get me to sell the workshop. Sonette had a go at him and told him it wasn't going to happen" Chuck explains "He's been trying to buy out of town for years sheriff" he adds

"I'll get onto this tomorrow, I promise" Sheriff John said

"Thanks John" Chuck said walking Sheriff John out

"Just have a safe night" Sheriff John said leaving

"It's late Chuck, we better call it" Sonic said as Chuck locks the door

"We better" Chuck said walking off. Sonic then walks into his room to see Sonette getting into bed with Lilith right next to her

"Hey Sonic" Sonette said as Sonic got into bed

"Are you sure you are ok?" Sonic asks worried

"I'm fine Sonic" Sonette said

"Night" Lilith said

"Night baby" Sonette said "And night Sonic" she then whispers. Sonic looks at her to see her lying on her side, facing him with Lilith who is lying on her back right in front of her

"Night" Sonic whispers


	4. Chapter 4

**Rosie, Sonette and her team belongs to me...Sonic, Uncle Chuck, Mighty, Ray, Scourge and Fiona belongs to SEGA**

* * *

Sonette wakes up to her phone ringing so she rolls over and grabs it to see the caller id reads 'Unknown'

"Who is it?" Sonic asks

"I don't know" Sonette said. She then answers it and sighs "Hello" she said softly

"_Sonette, thank god you answer" she heard Rosie said_

"Rosie" Sonette said confused

"_Yeah, who do you think it is" Rosie said "I need to talk to Sonic"_

"Sonic, it's for you" Sonette said handing the phone over

"Hello" Sonic said half asleep

"_Sonic, we need to talk" Tails said _and Sonic sits up

"Tails" Sonic said shock

"_Yes Sonic, I knew you wouldn't take the phone if I called" Tails explains_

"I made it clear I wanted nothing to do with you, not after what you said to me. Even though I saved you, you and the others yelled at me, ganged up on me and you didn't have my back. I thought you would Tails, you're meant to be my little brother" Sonic explains looking at Sonette and Lilith

"_I know Sonic but I want to talk, please give me a chance" Tails pleaded and sounded like he was in tears_

"No Tails and not now, it's 4 in the morning and I need my sleep" Sonic said, then hangs up

"You ok Sonic" Sonette asks as Sonic hands her phone back and lies down

"Yeah, let's get back to sleep" Sonic said. Sonette's phone rang again and the caller id read 'Scourge' and Sonette sighs as she answers it

"It better be worth it Scourge" Sonette said

"_Get to the workshop, now" Scourge told her._ He then hangs up before she could say anything and Sonette got up

"What is it?" Sonic asks

"I don't know but I have to go Sonic" Sonette said grabbing her clothes and walks out. Sonic then got up, puts his shoes on and walks out. He then saw Sonette who is dress and sighs as he grabs her

"I don't want you to go alone" Sonic said

"I need you to stay with Lilith" Sonette told him

"Ok but call if you need me" Sonic told her

"I will, I promise" Sonette said running out. She then ran to the workshop to see Scourge and the others there

"We've been robbed and the place destroyed" James said

"Bill" Sonette said clenching her fists "So bashing me last night wasn't good enough for him"

"Let's pay him a visit" Scourge said

"No, the sheriff has it. This is a small town, let's just clean up and I'll drop by to see him later with James" Sonette told them

"Got it" James said "We got pictures of the damaged and I got a list of everything missing, we can easily replace it all and your uncle's bills are gone" he then explains

"Thanks James" Sonette said "Let's get to work team" she then said and everyone walks off

"Also the window will be put in the offices around 7, thanks to our beloved Fire and his mates" James said walking into the offices

"This room was never touch" Sonette said

"No, later I'm going to get the paint for the ceiling and get the undercoat done as soon as I can so she can paint" James then explains and Sonette smiles

"Great" Sonette said smiling "Let's help the others" she then said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic stayed awake when Sonette left, he tried to get back to sleep but couldn't. He laid there for hours with Lilith sound asleep next to him. When it was 7 o'clock Sonic finally got up, waking Lilith up

"Morning already" Lilith wines

"Come on kid" Sonic said walking out. He then saw Chuck cooking pancakes and Sonic walks over

"Morning sonny" Chuck said "Where's Sonette and Lilith?"

"Sonette left around 4, Scourge called her and Lilith is coming" Sonic explains. Then Lilith runs out, dress for the day ahead

"She's a good kid" Chuck said

"She is" Sonic said. After breakfast they walk to the workshop they saw Sonette and Sheriff John talking so the walk over

"I'm not going to lie to you sheriff, if you don't stop Bill we will and we won't do it by the books" Sonette told him

"I understand kid, this is something you've put your heart in but I need time" Sheriff John replies and Sonette sighs

"I'll try to stop the others but Bill is pushing it sir" Sonette said

"What's going on?" Sonic asks

"Bill broke in last night with his thugs, took some gear and made a mess. Luckily Sonette and James had the cameras going so I know it's him" Sheriff John explains "I'll get him, don't worry" he then said walking off

"Are you ok Sonette?" Chuck asks

"The alley I didn't care too much about but this" Sonette said as James walks over "Bill is walking thin ice, one more step and I'll break his bones" she then said walking off

"And she isn't joking, she's done it before" James said

"Why?" Sonic asks

"Someone tried to grab Lilith, Sonette beat into this guy, breaking his nose, arm and a few rips" James explains "She's a very protective mother" he adds

"It's true Uncle Sonic; I was so scared" Lilith "Mummy saved me"

"Come on, let's find your mother" Sonic said and the pair walks off. They then found Sonette talking to Fiona and Scourge so they ran over

"Thanks and take Sonic and Lilith" Sonette said

"What" Sonic said confused

"The paint run, come on" Fiona said and they walk off. They then made it to the paint store and walk in. Fiona and Scourge walks off and Sonic sighs

"No, that's not right Ray" he heard a filmier voice said. He then saw Ray the Flying Squirrel and Mighty the Armadillo

"Sonic" Ray said confused as Sonic walks over

"Ray, Mighty" Sonic said

"Wow, it's been a while" Mighty said and Sonic chuckles

"Try 7 years" Sonic said

"Uncle Sonic" Lilith wines and Sonic picks her up

"Uncle Sonic" Ray said confused

"I have a twin sister and this is her daughter" Sonic told them as he sits Lilith on the desk

"Hi" Lilith said smiling

"She's cute" Ray said

"So what brings you to Sunny Ville" Mighty asks "I mean last I heard you were in Station Square keeping the world safe" he adds

"Long story, got into a fight with the team so me and Sonette came here" Sonic explains

"Sonette, your sister" Ray said

"Yeah, you should meet her. We're at the my Uncle Chuck's workshop, bring it back to life" Sonic explains

"Sure, we get off around 5, will uses still be there" Mighty asks

"Sure, I'll talk to Sonette" Sonic replies as Fiona and Scourge walks over with a few rollers and a few roller trays

"Why did you walk off Sonic" Fiona asks

"You walked off Fiona and I saw Ray and Mighty, old friends of mine" Sonic explains

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Mighty asks

"Just some paint" Scourge said walking off and Fiona follows

"Stay here Ray" Mighty told Ray as he walks off

"So how are you Sonic?" Ray asks

"I'm fine Ray and you" Sonic replies

"Alright, just got over the flu" Ray replies "Working here isn't any help either and Mighty being so hard on me"

"I'm sure he has a reason, why don't you come back with us" Sonic asks as Mighty, Fiona and Scourge walks over with the paint

"Go, I got it covered here" Mighty said

"Thanks Mighty" Ray said. After Fiona payed for everything they all grabbed something and head back. Once at the workshop they sat everything by the front, Fiona and Scourge walks off and Sonic smiles as Sonette walks over

"Sonic, who's this?" Sonette asks

"Ray this is Sonette my twin sister, Sonette this is Ray, an old friend" Sonic replies

"Ray, Sonic told me a bit about you" Sonette said "Nice to meet you" she then said putting her hand out and Ray shacks it

"Likewise Sonette" Ray said

"Well I have a few more things to do. Lilith, I am sure Aleena would love your help now baby" Sonette said

"Ok mummy" Lilith said running off

"When uses are ready to help, talk to James" Sonette said walking off

"That's your sister" Ray said shock "She's hot"

"Shut up Ray" Sonic said "That's my sister you're talking about"

"Sorry Sonic" Ray said

"Come on, we should help" Ray said walking to James

"So uses want work" James said

"Sure" Sonic said

"Sonic, you can help Sonette in the offices, watch her and make sure she doesn't hurt herself" James explains "And you, can you paint?"

"Yes sir, I paint people's house sometimes" Ray replies

"Great, you get to paint the ceiling in the waiting room, think you can do that" James said

"Yes sir, I can" Ray said

"Great follow me then" James said. Sonic walks off and into the offies to see Sonette painting

"Hey sis" Sonic said

"Sonic" Sonette said as she stops "How can I help you?"

"I came to help you" Sonic said

"Want to help" Sonette then said smiling

"Sure" Sonic said

"Ok" Sonette said putting the roller in the tray and Sonic walks over "Time to teach you how to paint big brother"

"Ok" Sonic said smiling as Sonette got the roller ready. Sonette and Sonic then painted the ceiling for the rest of the afternoon, Sonette let Sonic do most of the work so he can learn. They got two coats down and Sonic slowly got the hang of it. At 5 o'clock they pair finish the second coat and Sonette smiles

"Slow and steady wins the race" Sonette said packing things up for the night "I'll stay and keep painting tonight"

"Do you want me to stay?" Sonic asks as Chuck and Lilith walks in

"What about Lilith" Sonette asks

"I can look after her" Chuck said

"Thanks Uncle Chuck" Sonette said smiling as they walk out. Then Sonic saw Ray and Mighty talking so Sonic walks over with Sonette

"Mighty" Sonic said

"Sonic" Mighty said smiling

"And this is Sonette" Ray said

"Hey" Sonette said smiling "Don't take too long Sonic, we need to get the painting done" she then said walking off

"Why does she have the word 'Blueberry' tattoo on her lower back" Mighty asks

"That's her nickname" Sonic replies

"It's good to see you Sonic but we have to go" Mighty said "We don't work tomorrow so we'll drop by and help if we can"

"Sure, that will be nice" Sonic said "See uses later" he then said and the pair walks off. Then Sonette runs over and jumps on Sonic's back

"Hey Sonic" Sonette said

"Hey sis" Sonic said smiling

"Come we have work to do while we wait for the paint to dry" Sonette said smiling


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonette and her team belongs to me...Sonic, Uncle Chuck, Mighty, Ray, Scourge, Fiona, Tails, Amy and Knuckles belongs to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic wakes up with sunlight in his eyes and sighs as he rolls over. He didn't get in last night till 3 in the morning. They got the roof done last night, it took a while for the paint to dry but they got there in the end. Sonette then sits up and looks at Sonic, still half asleep

"Come on, we have the walls to do and a few other things" Sonette said getting up

"I know" Sonic groans as he got up, grabs clean shocks, gloves and his shoes, then walks out. He then sits down on the lounge and got ready. He then saw Chuck walking over with a mug

"Morning" Chuck said

"Thanks" Sonic said grabbing the mug "And morning" he then said

"Late night" Chuck said as Sonic started drinking

"You could say that" Sonic said as Sonette walks over

"At least all we have to do are the walls today" Sonette said as Chuck hands her a mug

"Yeah" Sonic said smiling

"And we'll come home early today" Sonette then adds as Lilith walks out

"Mummy" Lilith wines

"What is it baby" Sonette asks

"I'm hungry" Lilith said

"I'll get her something" Chuck said walking off

"Go on Lilith" Sonette said and Lilith chase after Chuck. Sonette then sits down next to Sonic who looks at her and smiles

"Not a bad group of friends you have" Sonic said

"They are good people Sonic, even Scourge and Fiona. I saw that when I got them to join the team" Sonette explains

"Team?" Sonic said confused

"Pirates, that's what we call ourselves" Sonette replies "And you can join Sonic, if you want"

"I would like that" Sonic said "So you go around, building workshops"

"Not just breaking the law, I mean a few us do but not all of us" Sonette explains "Come on, we have work to do and walls to paint" she then said standing up and walks into the kitchen. After breakfast they head to the workshop to finish their work, once there Sonic saw Ray and Mighty

"Mighty, Ray" Sonic said walking over with Sonette

"Hey" Mighty said "We're here to help"

"Welcome, we could use the hands" Sonette said as James walks over "James, think you can get them some work"

"We have a lot of the team in the junk yard so we need a few people in the workshop with me" James said

"We can help" Ray said

"Follow me then" James said walking off and Ray follows him

"I've never seen Ray so excited to work before" Mighty said walking off

"Come on Sonic" Sonette said walking off and into the offies to see Fire and Scourge working on sanding the walls. Then Sonic walks in and Sonette smiles

"What do we do?" Sonic asks

"Well when they are done we can start painting the walls" Sonette said "But till then we have nothing to do" she then said as the pair walks out

"Why don't uses tow come to the lake with me" Chuck said and the pair looks at him to see him with Lilith

"Lake…uhh" Sonic said

"Come on Sonic, maybe we can get rid of you that fear of yours" Sonette said grabbing his arm and they head off. Once the made it to the lake they walk down the peer, Sonette and Lilith sat down, took their socks and shoes off, then jumps in

"Still haven't gotten over that fear of yours" Chuck said

"No" Sonic whispers as he sits down. He then saw Sonette and she smiles at him

"Come on Sonic, I'll look after you" Sonette told him

"Come on Uncle Sonic, it's easy" Lilith shouts. Sonic then takes his socks and shoes off and sighs

"Come on" Sonette said

"Ok" Sonic said as he slowly slides down and Sonette caught him

"See" Sonette said and Sonic smiles "Come on" she then said and the pair slowly swam out to Lilith

"See Uncle Sonic" Lilith said smiling

"Now that's cute" they heard a voice said. They look over to see an elderly chipmunk said

"Mrs Wells" Sonic said shock

"They always were cute" Chuck said

"Come on Sonic" Sonette said

"Slowdown" Sonic said

"Never thought I would hear those words from you Sonic" Sonette said

"Funny" Sonic said

"I thought it was" Sonette said as Lilith jumps on her back

"Love you too sis" Sonic said

"Well what do we have here" they heard Ray said so they look over to see him with Mighty

"I thought you couldn't swim Sonic" Mighty then said

"I can't" Sonic replies

"Care to join us" Sonette adds. Mighty and Ray smiles as they took their socks and shoes off and jumps in

"So what bring uses out here?" Sonic asks as the pair swim over

"Looking for you" Mighty replies

"Well you found me" Sonic said

"So what got you into the water?" Ray asks "I remember you being scared of water" he adds

"Sonette" Sonic replies

"I always win" Sonette said "Beside; he needs to face his fear"

"And you?" Sonic asks

"That's different and you know why" Sonette said

"I do sis" Sonic said

"Mummy" Lilith said

"What is it baby" Sonette asks

"Can I get out" Lilith asks

"Ok, hang on" Sonette said swimming off. She then swims to the peer and smiles

"Pass her here" Chuck said and Sonette lifts Lilith up. Chuck then grabs her hands and pulls her up

"Thanks Uncle Chuck" Sonette said jumping up

"Love you mummy" Lilith said walking over

"I know you do baby girl" Sonette said "Be good to Chuck, ok"

"I will" Lilith said. Sonette smiles as she swims back to Sonic, Ray and Mighty

"Hey sis" Sonic said as Sonette swims over

"Hey" Sonette said

"I don't understand one thing" Ray said "You and Sonic are the same age, yet you have a daughter that looks around 5 years old"

"First she is 4 years old, she doesn't turn 5 till next year and her father is, was my step-dad so you can guess the story there" Sonette explains. Ray and Mighty looks at her shock and Sonic wraps his arms around Sonette

"Oh Sonette" Ray said

"I am sorry" Mighty then said

"Don't be, it happened" Sonette replies "And I am where I am today" she adds

"We better head back" Ray said and Sonette looks up to see it was midday

"Yeah, time went fast" Sonette said. They then got out and Sonette sighs as she pulled Sonic up

"Thanks sis" Sonic said

"Anytime big brother" Sonette replies smiling "Let's go" she then said and they walk off. Then Scourge and Fiona walks over

"Hey" Fiona said

"What are use two up to" Sonic asks

"Looking for uses, the under coats for the walls are done, you get to paint them" Scourge explains

"Cool" Sonette said "More I can teach Sonic"

"So how are you taking this Sonic?" Fiona asks "I mean this is all new to you and you do hate me and Scourge" she then said and Sonic smiles

"Not anymore Fiona as for this, well I have my sister, uncle and my niece so I am doing fine" Sonic replies

"Well keep up" Fiona said. Sonic and Sonette fall behind the group while the others walk ahead

"Thank you Sonette" Sonic said

"For what?" Sonette asks confused

"This and opening my eyes" Sonic replies

"Sonic" they heard a voice said so the pair stops and looks back to see Miles 'Tails' Prower, Amy Rose and Knuckles the Echidna

"Sonic" Fiona said walking over

"Uses keep going" Sonette said

"We'll catch up, this won't take long" Sonic adds

"Ok, see uses soon" Fiona said walking off with the others

"Sonic" Tails said

"How did you find me?" Sonic asks

"We track Sonette's phone" Tails replies and Sonic cross his arms

"So what do uses want?" Sonic then asks with hatred and discuss in his voice

"To talk Sonic" Amy said

"No, I can't even look at uses. Uses all ganged up on me, all of uses and yelled at me and kicked me out of the team but that's ok. I am not coming back to the Sonic Team, I have better plans now" Sonic explains

"Doing what?" Knuckles asks "Hang out with people like Fiona and Scourge" he adds

"Thanks Knux" Sonette said crossing her arms "I'm not good enough for you to hang around anymore"

"No not you Sonette" Knuckles said "I didn't mean it that way"

"Yes you did" Sonette said "Look me and Sonic have work to do, walls to paint so leave Sunny Ville and don't come back"

"No till we talk to Sonic" Tails said

"Uses made it clear 4 days ago that uses will be better off without me and uses seem fine to me" Sonic said

"Sonikku" Amy said and Sonic sighs

"No Amy" Sonic said "You hurt me the most" he adds

"Oh Sonic, please come back" Amy begs walking over and grabs his hand

"No" Sonic said breaking free "I have to go, work to do" he then said walking off

"Why won't he listen?" Tails asks with tears in his eye

"Who needs him anyway" Knuckles said

"I do" Tails said

"Listen, come back in a few days, he might not be as mad" Sonette said "But I have one thing to say, you all did gang up on him, yelled at him and put him down. Uses broke his heart, he showed up to my place in tears and it's rare for Sonic to cry. He has every right to walk away, I know I would" she then explains. The others looks at her shock and Sonette walks off. She then walks back to the workshop and over to Scourge

"Sonic's in the offices" Scourge said "And he seemed upset"

"Thanks" Sonette said running off. She then walks into the offies to see Sonic standing in the middle of the room so Sonette walks over to him "Sonic"

"I'm ok" Sonic said giving Sonette a hug and Sonette smiles

"I worry about you Sonic" Sonette said

"I know" Sonic said

"It just I know how it feels when the people you trust turn on you, like they did to you" Sonette explains

"Who did that?" Sonic asks worried as he lets Sonette go

"Old friends, David and a few times Sonic, you" Sonette replies

"I'm sorry" Sonic said and Sonette smiles as she walks to the door and closed it

"Don't be Sonic but we have work to do" Sonette said and Sonic walks to the window

"I like the window idea in the room, it lets a lot of light and saves power during the day" Sonic said

"That's the plan Sonic" Sonette said "We want to save as much money as we can, even in the long run. I know Lilith and I will take over when Uncle Chuck passes"

"That will be a sad day" Sonic said "We better start"

"Yeah" Sonette said grabbing the tray and puts a bag over it

"Why the bag?" Sonic asks

"Because then the tray can stay clean and with the different colour paint, I don't want to mix them" Sonette explains as she grabs a second tray and does the same. She then opens the paint tin and smiles as Sonic walks over

"Now that's a nice colour" Sonic said as Sonette started mixing the paint

"It is, I hope Uncle Chuck like it" Sonette said pouring the paint into the trays "You can have the left and right wall and I'll have the back wall with the window and the front wall" Sonette then said

"Ok, let's get to work" Sonic said and the pair got to work. When they got their first coat down Chuck walks in and smiles as he looks the walls

"Wow, I like the colour" Chuck said

"I was hoping you would say that" Sonette said as they cleaned up "Now we have to wait for the paint to dry and do another coat" she then explains

"Uses are doing a great job in here" Chuck then said

"I'm only learning, Sonette's been helping me a lot" Sonic said "I have no idea what I am doing" he them admitted

"You are doing fine Sonic" Sonette said walking over and Sonic wraps his arm around her

"Thanks sis" Sonic then said "I need to take a step down from being a hero and just be Sonic" he then explains

"Is that so sonny" Chuck said

"Yeah and here at Sunny Ville, I can be me" Sonic said and Sonette smiles

"We have a few more things to do and help the others in the waiting room" Sonette explains

"Let's get to work" Sonic said smiling. The pair worked till 8 o'clock that night, they made sure everyone got home safely and the workshop locked up tight. They then started walking home, talking about the day

"It was funny Sonic" Sonette said "You were walking backwards and you tripped over a rock, landing flat on your back in the dirt" she then explains

"Love you too sis" Sonic said smiling

"I know you do Sonic" Sonette said

"Come on" Sonic said. The pair made it back to see Chuck getting ready for bed

"Sonic, Sonette" Chuck said as he walks into the kitchen and pulls two plates out of the oven

"Thanks Uncle Chuck" Sonette said

"Wash them when you are done" Chuck told them as he walks off. After dinner Sonette went for a shower while Sonic washed and wiped their stuff up. When Sonette walked out he was done so he walks over to Sonette

"Shower" Sonette told him and Sonic nods as he walks off. Sonette phone then rang so she looks at the caller id which read 'Rosie' so she sighs as she answer it "Hello Rosie"

"_Sonette, how's Sonic?" Rosie asks "Tails told me what happened" she adds_

"He says he's fine but I know he isn't" Sonette replies

"_Listen I had a vision and it was Eggman grabbing Lilith. I thought you would want to know so you can stop it" Rosie explains_

"Thanks Rosie, keep the others in line while me and Sonic are gone and call if you have another vision" Sonette told her

"_I will sis, bye" Rosie said_

"Bye" Sonette said, then hangs up. She then walks into her room and stares at Lilith who is fast asleep 'Would Eggman try to take her' Sonette then thought. She then walks to the window and sighs as she closed her eyes. When Sonic walks in he saw Sonette by the window so he walks over and place his hand on her shoulder. Sonette turns around and Sonic could tell there was something on her mind

"What is it Sonette?" Sonic asks

"Rosie called, she said she had a vision that Eggman grabs Lilith" Sonette replies "Would he do it?" she then asks

"He would but he won't get a chance, we will protect her" Sonic said and Sonette smiles "No way that mad doctor is going near my niece" he then said

"Thanks Sonic" Sonette said smiling "I'm tired" she then said crawling into her side. Sonic then opens the window a bit, it was a hot night "Good idea" Sonette whispers as Sonic got into the bed

"I know" Sonic whispers "Night Sonette" he then said and Sonette smiles as she closed her eyes

"Night" Sonette whispers


	6. Chapter 6

**Sonette and her team belongs to me...Sonic, Uncle Chuck, Mighty, Ray, Scourge, Fiona and Tails belongs to SEGA**

* * *

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes. She smiles as she looks at Lilith asleep in front of her. She then notices Sonic is gone so she got up, without waking Lilith. She then walks out to see Sonic and Chuck talking

"Sonette" Sonic said as she walks over

"Morning" Sonette said rubbing her neck

"Are you ok dear" Chuck asks worried

"Yeah, my neck and shoulders have been sore, it's been sore for a while now" Sonette replies. Sonic then walks behind her and Sonette sighs

"How long is a while" Sonic asks

"Uh since we went on that 3 month holiday, maybe sleeping in that cave for those few nights wasn't a good idea" Sonette replies. Sonic smiles as he gives Sonette a shoulder massager "Knew there was a reason I kept you around" Sonette said smiling

"Love you too sis" Sonic said

"I didn't say to stop either" Sonette told him and Sonic chuckles

"I'll get uses some breakfast" Chuck said as Lilith walks over "Come on Lilith" he then said walking off and Lilith follows him

"Thanks Sonic" Sonette said

"You're welcome Sonette" Sonic said as he stops and Sonette turns around to face him

"Come on, we have work to do" Sonette said

"I know sis, I know" Sonic then said

"Remember today we are in the junk yard, getting it more organize" Sonette told him and Sonic smiles

"I do remember sis" Sonic said

"I know you forget things too Sonic" Sonette then said

"You know I am sorry" Sonic then said

"I do" Sonette said. After breakfast they head to the workshop. Once there Sonic and Sonette walk into the offices and smiles. The only thing they have to do is the floor but since Bill took what they need, they have to wait a few more days till they get it replaced

"Come on sis" Sonic sad and the pair walks out and to the junk yard. Sonic said the others running around, some are driving forklifts, carrying old and smashed cars "So why are we out here and what is the point of having this?" Sonic then asks and Sonette smiles

"Old car parts, some things can be reused. Like with Fire, you think they still make parts for a 1969 Chevy impala. That's why when Fire crashed it; it took a long time and a lot of money to get the parts we needed, a lot come from junk yards like this" Sonette explains and Sonic nods

"I get the picture" Sonic then said

"Good, now we have to make sure nothing goes wrong" Sonette said as the pair started walking. They spent most of the day walking around. Around lunch time they headed back into the workshop and Lilith ran over

"Mummy" Lilith said as Sonette picks her up

"What is it baby?" Sonette asks

"Mr James and Mr Fire are looking for you" Lilith replies "And Mr Ray and Mr Mighty are looking for you, Uncle Sonic" she adds

"I'll go and talk to them" Sonic said walking off. He then found Ray and Mighty with Chuck

"Sonny" Chuck said

"Uncle Chuck, Ray, Mighty" Sonic said

"I'll better go and see if I can help" Chuck said walking off

"Hey" Ray said

"How are uses today?" Sonic asks

"We're fine, you never told us about what happened yesterday" Mighty said and Sonic sighs

"They people that showed up, that was Tails, Amy and Knuckles and they are a part of the Sonic Team which I am running from" Sonic replies

"Are you ok?" Ray asks

"Never better, I'm more worried that Eggman will show up and take Lilith" Sonic said

"Why would he do that?" Mighty asks

"A friend, Rosie, can see the future at random. She can't control it yet but she hopes one day she can. She called and said she saw Eggman taking Lilith" Sonic explains. He then looks back to see Lilith with Sonette and Chuck "I'll be dam if I let that mad doctor near my family"

"We can help" Ray said

"You can count on us" Might adds

"Thanks" Sonic said as Sonette walks over and jumps on Sonic's back "Hey" Sonic said looking at her

"Don't hey me, we have work to do" Sonette said, wrapping her legs around Sonic and he arms around his neck

"Come on sis, do you have to" Sonic said annoyed

"No but I want to" Sonette said "Just think about all the times you forgot our plans, think about all the fight _you _start that caused me to run off in tears and half the time, being captured by Dr Eggman" she then said and Sonic sighs as he remembers "Love you Sonic" Sonette said resting her head on top of his

"Love you too sis" Sonic said smiling

"Also I have to stay till 11 tonight to get a few things for the offices, including what we need for the timber floor" Sonette told him

"Then I will stay with you" Sonic said

"You don't have to Sonic" Sonette protested as Chuck and Lilith walks over

"No Sonette, I do" Sonic said

"Thanks Sonic" Sonette then said smiling

"I better get home and do a few things there and get dinner ready for use when uses get home" Chuck said picking up Lilith

"Thank Uncle Chuck" Sonette said "For looking after Lilith while I run around, trying to get this done" she adds

"It is the least I could do dear. You and your friends doing more than I could ever repay" Chuck said

"You're family, it is the least I could do" Sonette said

"We have to watch each other's back" Sonic adds

"Well I better get going" Chuck said walking off and Sonette sighs

"You ok Sonette?" Ray asks

"Yeah" Sonette whisper smiling "Come on Sonic, we have a few things to do" she then said. Later that around, around midnight the pair walked home. It took Sonette's friends to bring the supplies up. They then saw the X-Tornado fly pass and looks at it worried

"What is Tails doing" Sonic asks. Then they saw Eggman's ship which then shot down Tails

"No" Sonette shouts

"Dam it" Sonic said running off with Sonette. They then came to the crash site and saw Eggman's robots. Sonic took care of them while Sonette rushed to Tails' aid. She found Tails in his seat, barely conscious. She grabs him and Tails looks at her scared but relaxed when he notices who it was

"Come on Tails" Sonette said as she went to get him out but Tails yelps in pain so she leaves him

"It hurts" Tails cried as Sonette jump up in front of him and sighs

"I know" Sonette said as she moves closer "Wrap your arms around my neck and I'm going to pull you out" she told him. Tails nods as he slow wraps his arms around Sonette and Sonette wraps her arms around him "Ok, here we go" Sonette said standing up with Tails in her arms who screams in pain and clings to Sonette for dear life "I got you, I got you" Sonette said jumping down and sits Tails down "Where does it hurt" she asks worried

"My chest" Tails replies. Sonette scans Tails and saw a few scarps and bruises on his chest as well as his legs and arm as well a small gash on his forehead

"Wait here" Sonette told him as she jumps back on the X-Tornado and saw the first aid kit next to a black, shoulder bag. She grabs the bag and opens it to see the 7 Chaos Emeralds "Tails" Sonette said closing the bag, throws it over her shoulder and grabs the first aid kit. She then jumps back down to Tails and opens the kit

"Did you find the emeralds" Tails asks weakly

"I did" Sonette replies as she grabs a folded bandage and place it over the gash on his forehead "Can you hold this" she then asks. Tails nods as he hold it and Sonette grabs the roll of bandage and wrapped it up "What were you think Tails?" Sonette asks

"I needed those emeralds" Tails said softly

"Why did you go alone?" Sonette then asks as she finished bandaging him up

"Because I had no one to come with me" Tails replies and Sonette sighs

"Come on" Sonette said standing up and picks Tails up who clings to her as he holds his breath so he didn't scream. Sonette turns around to see Sonic who walks over and scans the young fox "We need to take him back with us" Sonette whispers

"Let's go, Eggman's gone" Sonic said as Tails fell unconscious "What was he doing?" he then asks

"The black bag, it has the 7 Chaos Emeralds" Sonette replies and Sonic sighs as he looks at his little brother

"Tails" Sonic said and Sonette walks closer

"Take him" Sonette said putting Tails out. Sonic grabs Tails and stares at the wounded fox with tears in his eye

"This…this is my fault. I should've been able to protect him" Sonic said

"Sonic, we have to go now so I can treat him better" Sonette said walking back and packs the first aid kit. Sonic nods as he walks up to Sonette

"We better move" Sonic then said "Come on" he then said and the pair runs off, Sonic was careful with Tails. Once they made it back they saw Chuck and Lilith waiting

"Mummy" Lilith said, then saw Tails "Uncle Tails"

"He's hurt baby" Sonette said "Come on Sonic" she then said walking to their room with Sonic

"We'll lay him on my side of the bed, I'll sleep on the couch" Sonic said as Chuck walks in

"I'm sure Lilith can stay with me" Chuck said

"Thank Uncle Chuck" Sonette said pulling the covers back. Sonette then walks to Sonic and takes Tails' shoes off "Lie him down"

"Ok" Sonic said walking over and lies the fox down. Sonette then walks over and pulls the covers up and sighs

"Come on" Sonette whispers and the trio walks out

"Lilith is in my room" Chuck said "Tomorrow I want uses to take the kid to Dr West, she will help your friend" he then said walking to the oven and pulls out two plate

"We will" Sonette said

"Night" Chuck said walking off

"Hand me the bag" Sonic told Sonette who nods as she hands the bag over. Sonic sits it down and opens it, pulling out the green Chaos Emerald

"He me that he had to get the emeralds" Sonette said

"We have to hid these" Sonic said putting the emerald back in the bag and closed it. He then grabs the bottom draw to see it with note pads, envelopes and a few other things He hands it to Sonette, grabs the bag and sits it in the bottom on the cupboard. Sonette sighs as she hands Sonic the draw and watch him put it back in

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sonette asks worried

"Yes, till I can figure something out" Sonic replies and Sonette nods


	7. Chapter 7

**Sonette and her team belongs to me...Sonic, Uncle Chuck, Mighty, Ray, Scourge, Fiona and Tails belongs to SEGA**

* * *

Sonette woke up early and saw Tails still asleep and smiles as she got up and walks out to the kitchen to see Sonic, Chuck and Lilith

"Sonic" Sonette said walking over to him

"Uncle Chuck called Dr West, she will be wanting to see us after 9 o'clock" Sonic said and Sonette nods

"Ok" Sonette then whispers as Sonic hands her a cup of coffee "I'll sit with Tails till he wakes up" she then said walking off and sits down on the bed. When Tails wakes up, Sonette sits the mug down and walks over to the side of the bed. Tails sits up and sighs as rubs his head "Easy Tails" Sonette told him

"Where am I?" Tails asks lost

"You are in mine and Sonic's room at our Uncle Chuck's flat" Sonette replies "What am I going do with you Tails"

"I'm sorry" Tails whispers as Sonette sat down on the bed, facing him

"Are you in any pain" Sonette asks

"No" Tails replies

"Come here Tails" Sonette said. Tails got up and gives Sonette a hug

"It's not fair" Tails whispers

"What isn't?" Sonette asks

"Why won't Sonic listen to me" Tails then asks and Sonette sighs "All I want is to give me a chance" he adds

"I know" Sonette said as Tails lets her go. Sonette then looks back to see Sonic so she gets up and walks to him

"Talk to him" Sonette whispers, then walks out

"Hey Tails" Sonic said, walking over to his little brother

"Sonic" Tails said and Sonic sighs

"I'm sorry Tails" Sonic said. Tails jumps up and gives Sonic a hug, wrapping his arms around Sonic's neck, tight

"No, I'm the one who is sorry" Tails said "I've missed you Sonic"

"And I have missed you, I didn't mean anything I said to you" Sonic said "You will always be my little brother" he then said. Tails buries his face in his chest and Sonic smiles. Tails then lets Sonic go and Sonic looks at the time which read '8:45'am

"Come on" Sonic said and the pair walks out

"So that's the one" Sonette said and Chuck nods "Great, I'll make the call" she then

"That has to be good news" Sonic said walking over

"It is, Chuck has decided the colour of the workshop so I can buy the paint. You and Tails have to go to see Dr West alone while I get everything ready" Sonette explains

"What?" Tails said shock

"Sorry little man, but after what happened last night, I'm taking you to see a doctor" Sonic told him

"Ok" Tails whispers

"He's right Tails" Sonette said as Lilith runs over

"Uncle Tails" Lilith then said, giving Tails a hug

"Hey Lilith" Tails said

"Come on Lil" Sonette said as she finished her breakfast and Chuck takes her stuff

"Ok mum" Lilith said running over and Sonette smiles as they walked out

"I better go too, you should slowly make your way to see Dr West" Chuck said

"Ok Uncle Chuck" Sonic said and Uncle Chuck walks off. Sonic then turns to face Tails who looks at him confused "I'll explain on the way" Sonic said and the pair heads off. On the way Sonic explained what him and Sonette have been doing. Once there, they grabbed a seat and waited

"You've been busy" Tails said and Sonic smiles

"I have, Sonette's teaching me so much" Sonic replies "Some days have been long and some days fast" he adds. Then they saw a fox walks in. She has forest green fur with white fur on her muzzle and tip of her tail, deep sky blue eyes, short, lavender pink hair and is wearing a red top, jeans, a white coat with a name tag with the words 'Dr West' on it

"Is that her?" Tails asks

"Yeah" Sonic said standing up

"Sonic" Dr West said, walking over "God, look at you, all grown up"

"It's been a while doc" Sonic said

"And this must be Tails" Dr West said, looking at Tails who stands up and walks next to Sonic "This way" she then said walking off so Sonic and Tails follows her. Sonic then saw a few pictures that him and Sonette did years ago and smiles

"No way" Sonic said running to the wall "You still have these here" he then said

"Of course I do Sonic" Dr West said

"Wow" Sonic said looking at them

"So how can I help you?" Dr West asks

"Tails, he could use a check-up" Sonic said

"No, I'm fine" Tails protested

"I see" Dr West said and Sonic sighs as he walks to her

"He has a hard time trusting people" Sonic said

"I understand, just keep a close eye on him" Dr West

"I will" Sonic said "When you get the free time, why don't you drop down to Uncle Chuck's workshop, we're doing it up for him" he then said

"I would like that" Dr West

"Hello" Sonette said walking in with Lilith right behind her

"Oh my" Dr West said

"Hey doc" Sonette said walking over

"Sonette" Sonic said shock as he grabs her left wrist, seeing a white cloth wrapped around her hand with blood

"I cut it on a rusty pipe which is why I am here" Sonette explains

"Good heavens child" Dr West said walking over and grabs her hand. She then saw the scare and looks at Sonette shock

"Mummy" Lilith aid

"I have a lot to explain doc" Sonette said. While Dr West clean and wrapped Sonette's hand, Sonette explains to Dr West her past and everything that has happened, not holding back. Once she was done, Sonic told his story. Once he was done, Dr West looks at the pair shock

"My" Dr West and Sonette gives Dr West a hug

"A lot has happened doc" Sonette said

"A lot has" Dr West said as Sonette lets her go

"I better go, see you around doc" Sonette said walking off with Lilith

"Thanks for your help" Sonic said

"Go, you have lots to do" Dr West said

"Come on Tails" Sonic said walking out and Tails follows him. Once at the workshop, Sonic saw Sonette talking to Fire while Chuck talks to James and Scourge

"Sonic, do you have the Chaos Emeralds" Tails then asks

"I do and they are safe" Sonic replies as Sonette runs over

"Fiona is going to finish the offices, you and Tails can help Mighty and Ray in the waiting room while I'll work here and outside" Sonette said

"Ok sis, come on Tails" Sonic said and Sonette runs off as Sonic and Tails walks into the waiting room to see Mighty and Ray

"Took you long enough Sonic" Ray said

"Shut it Ray" Sonic said

"Let's finish the wall" Might told Ray. Sonic push the door open to see Fiona working

"Hey Sonic" Fiona said as Sonic and Tails walks "And Tails"

"Fiona" Tails said looking at Sonic

"How are things here Fiona" Sonic asks walking over

"Well, if you want to help, all you have to do is ask" Fiona said and Sonic smiles

"What can I do" Sonic asks. For the rest of day, Sonic was helping Fiona, Mighty and Ray while Tails watch him. Around 8, Sonic, Tails, Sonette, Lilith and Chuck slowly made their way home, talking about their day. They then stop at the diner and sat at a table. After they ordered, Sonette sighs as she looks at her left hand

"How's the hand sweet heart?" Chuck asks

"It's fine, I feel so silly cutting it in the first place" Sonette said

"Mum" Lilith said and Sonette smiles

"I'm ok baby" Sonette said

"So tomorrow we can finish the offices" Sonic said

"I'll have to call Clare and see if she has the furniture" Sonette replies "As well as the furniture for the offices since Ray, Might and you got it down"

"Ok then" Sonic said

"You have a lot on your plate Sonette" Tails said

"I know I do Tails, like any other time I am the one running around" Sonette said "It's my job but the other help a lot" she adds

"I hope tomorrow is easy" Sonic said

"Me too Sonic, I just have a bad feeling" Sonette then said and Sonic smiles

"I'm sure everything will be fine" Sonic said, giving Sonette a wink


	8. Chapter 8

**Sonette and her team belongs to me...Sonic, Uncle Chuck, Mighty, Ray, Scourge, Fiona and Tails belongs to SEGA**

* * *

The next morning, Sonic wakes up with sunlight in his eyes and sighs as he got up. He then puts his shoes on and stretches. He looks back to see Tails still fast asleep and smiles. Sonette and Lilith slept in Chuck's bed and will be while they are here

"Tails" Sonic said, throwing his pillow and Tails moans as he throws it back. Tails then sits up and Sonic stands up "Come on bro" Sonic then said, walking out to see Sonette, Lilith and Chuck, up and ready

"Is Tails up?" Sonette asks and Tails walks out "That answers my question, morning boys" she then said

"Morning" Sonic said

"Come on, we better get going" Sonette then said. They then had breakfast and head back to the workshop. Once there, Sonette, Sonic, Lilith and Tails started putting the furniture

"We should put the desk together first" Sonette said, pushing the box over and Sonic looks at the others

"You're the one in charge here" Sonic then said

"Ha ha" Sonette said

"I remember when you came up with the plan for this room. You and James, uses know what uses are doing here" Sonic replies

"We've built enough workshops in our time, we should know" Sonette explains. After they put the desk together, they put the cabinets along the sides of the room and on the wall. When Chuck walks in, he looks at what they have done

"Amazing kids" Chuck said and they smile

"Thanks" Sonette said

"Knock knock" Clare said walking with Chuck's chair that looks brand new

"I knew I could count on you Clare" Sonette said walking over

"Well Blue, you know you can count on me" Clare said "You just owe me a drink" she then said, walking off. Sonette carries the chair behind the desk and Sonette smiles

"Come on Uncle Chuck" Sonette said. Sonic smiles as he watch Chuck slowly walks over and sits down

"This is amazing" Chuck said

"And we have 2 rooms left and all done in what, 7 days" Sonette said as she puts 2 chairs in front of the desk, a black, leather arm chairs. Sonette then sits down and Lilith runs over and sits on her lap

"Mummy" Lilith said as Sonic sits down with Tails on his lap

"The family business" Chuck said and the others smile

"That does includes you Tails" Sonic then said

"The family keeps getting bigger" Sonette then said

"At least I know when I go, someone will take over" Chuck then said

"Of course we will" Sonette said

"We've worked too hard on this and as you said, this is the family business and family, stays together" Sonic said, taking Sonette's hand and Sonette smiles "Things are going to change"

"I hope so" Sonette said. Then they heard a knock at the door so they look to see Fiona who is smiling

"The waiting room is done" Fiona said walking back. They walk out and Sonette smiles, they had everything the way she wanted. The new chairs are close to the side door while the front door is clear. They have the reception desk set up with everything, magazine on table with a toy box full of toys under it, the water dispenser and the blinds are up. Aleena then walks into the offices with the wooden blinds and Sonette smiles

"We have transformed this workshop in 7 days and only have the main area left" Sonette said as they walk into the next room

"We did good sis, the team did good" Sonic said and Sonette smiles

"They did and you learnt a few new things" Sonette replies

"I have" Sonic said as they saw Fire showing Dr West around

"Hey look, the doctor made it" Sonic said

"Now why is Fire flirting with the doctor" Sonette said walking over

"Hey Blueberry" Fire said "I better go" he then said walking off

"That hedgehog will be the death of me" Sonette said "Hey doc"

"Sonette" Dr West said as they started walking to the waiting room

"So we got 2 rooms down in the 7 days of working" Sonette said

"Oh my" Dr West said shock

"Lana" Chuck said and Dr West smiles

"Charles, I see you and your family have been working hard" Dr West said

"We'll talk in the offices" Chuck said as Aleena walks off. Chuck and Dr West walk into the offices and Sonette sighs as she walks off. She then walks outside to see Fire sitting on the hood of the impala, drinking a beer with an esky next to him

"Hey Blue" Fire said, pulling a beer out as Sonette walks over and hands it to her

"Fire" Sonette said sitting next to him

"Hell of a week we have had" Fire then said and Sonette sighs as Sonic, Tails, Lilith, Mighty and Ray walks over

"It has been" Sonette then said "So where you going after this?"

"Don't know, might keep going west" Fire replies

"So when you leaving?" Sonette then asks

"Tonight" Fire said as Scourge and Fiona walks over

"We have to head back too" Scourge said

"Thanks for your help, the walls are done so those who stay can get the stuff set up" Sonette said

"See you around Blue" Fiona said

"Take care" Sonette said getting up and pulls the pair into a hug

"We always do" Scourge said smiling. Sonette then lets them go and Scourge smiles as he picks Fiona up

"Until next time Blueberry" Fiona said

"I'll be waiting" Sonette said and Scourge disappear in a green blur

"That's also my queue to go baby girl" Fire said sitting his empty beer in the car and picks up the esky "Here, 6 left" he then said sitting it next to Sonette. Sonette sits her beer down and gives Fire a hug

"I'm going to miss you Fire" Sonette said

"As am I" Fire said as Sonette lets her go "See you soon Blue" he then said, getting into his car and drives off

"No you won't" Sonette whispers as she grabs her beer

"Are you ok sis?" Sonic asks worried

"Never better Sonic" Sonette replies as Chuck and Dr West walks over

"Are you sure you should be drinking that" Dr West

"Don't even try" Sonic said "She won't listen" he adds

"I will but I'm not going to stop drinking" Sonette replies "Can we just not go down that road"

"Sorry sis" Sonic said

"No, it's ok" Sonette said, picking up the esky

"Sonic" they then heard a voice echo through the city. They look up to see Eggman's ship "Hand me my Chaos Emeralds or this little town of yours will be destroyed"

"What do we do Sonic?" Tails asks

"I don't know" Sonic replies as Eggman's robots started attacking and the others look at each other shock


	9. Chapter 9

**Sonette and Lilith belong to me...Sonic, Ray, Mighty, Tails and Chuck belongs to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic and Sonette ran through the town, destroying any robot in their way and getting people out. Sonette then stops and sighs to see the other helping. She then runs to Sonic who looks at her

"Sonic, you need to go super or Sunny Ville will be completely destroyed" Sonette said

"Glad we're thinking the same thing sis" Sonic said, running off. Sonette then saw Dr West and runs over to her

"I thought you were out of here" Sonette said

"I need to find my family" Dr West said

"Come on" Sonette said, grabbing Dr West hand and the pair runs off. Sonette then saw a group around a few Mobians so she destroyed them. Dr West then runs over and hugs the older fox

"You're ok" Dr West said

"Where have you been Lana" the old fox said

"Talk later, uses have to move" Sonette told them. Sonette was then grabbed from behind and thrown into a car

"Sonette!" she heard Dr West scream. Sonette looks back to see Metal Knuckles

"Hello Sonette" Metal Knuckles said. Sonette then got to her feet and sighs as she brushes the dirt off herself

"Metal Knuckles" Sonette said "Dr West, get out of here"

"Come on" Dr West said and they ran off. Then Sonette saw Dr Eggman in is Eggmobile and sighs

"Dr Eggman" Sonette said

"Hello hedgehog" Eggman said "Where is your brother" he then asks

"Busy" Sonette replies as she walks back

"EGGMAN!" they then heard Sonic shout. Sonette looks down the street to see him walking over with his fist clench tight, beside him

"Well hello rodent" Eggman said

"You have gone too far this time" Sonic said

"Have I" Eggman said smiling. Then a metal claw grabs Sonette around the waist, pulling her up next to Eggman as the Death Egg Robot lands near Eggman "Looks familiar Sonic"

"Funny Eggman, I've destroyed that thing before, I can do it again" Sonic said, crossing his arms

"Oh but I'm not the one who will be in it my dear hedgehog" Eggman said, going over it as the head opens "Not this time"

"Sonic!" Sonette screams as two metal claws comes up from the Death Egg Robot and grabs Sonette's ankles

"No, leave her out of this" Sonic shouts

"Too late" Eggman said, dropping Sonette into the Death Egg Robot which then powers up "The question is Sonic; can you stop the Death Egg Robot without hurting your sister. She will be hooked up to the system; as you can tell, I have upgraded the Death Egg Robot since you last saw it" he then explains

"You're mad!" Sonic shouts

"Am I Sonic" Eggman said, smiling. Then the Death Egg Robot grabs Sonic and throws him to the other side of town. Sonic lands with a grunt and sighs as he looks up. Then Tails, Lilith and Chuck runs over to home

"Sonic, you got to destroy the Death Egg Robot before it destroys the town" Tails said and Sonic sighs

"It's not going to be that easy Tails" Sonic said as he got to his feet

"What do you mean, you've done it before" Tails said, confused and Sonic sighs as he looks at the Death Egg Robot

"Eggman isn't in that thing Tails, Sonette is and I can't hurt her" Sonic replies "I can't destroy that thing while she is in it"

"What do we do Sonic?" Tails asks

"Uncle Chuck, I need Lilith to stay with you, if anything happens to her, Sonette would kill me herself" Sonic said

"I will sonny" Chuck said, picking Lilith up and runs off

"Tails, empty this town, it's small and get Mighty and Ray to help" Sonic then said

"And you?" Tails asks

"I have to keep the Death Egg Robot busy" Sonic replies "Go Tails" he then said and Tails runs off. Sonic then looks at the Death Egg Robot to see it shoot missiles. Sonic runs, dodging them and sighs as he saw Eggman watching him

"Face it rodent, you have lose" Eggman said and Sonic looks at the Death Egg Robot

"Please, forgive me Sonette" Sonic said, then transformed into his super form. Super Sonic then sighs as he flies up and faces the Death Egg Robot

"What are you going to do Sonic, if you destroy the Death Egg Robot, you could kill Sonette at the same time" Eggman said

'He's right but I can't let him win' Super Sonic thought. He then flies over to the Death Egg Robot as it started shotting more missiles at him. Super Sonic then rips it arm off and knocks the Death Egg Robot down. It then got up and knocks Super Sonic down. Super Sonic then saw Ray and Mighty running over to his aid

"Come on Sonic" Mighty said, helping Super Sonic up

"Thanks" Sonic said

"Where's your sister?" Ray asks and Super Sonic looks at the Death Egg Robot

"In that" Super Sonic then replies "Go, I need to do this alone"

"Be careful Sonic" Ray said running off

"Mighty" Super Sonic said

"I'll be back for you" Mighty said running off and Super Sonic smiles

"Old friends Sonic" Eggman said

"Shut it Eggman" Super Sonic said as he flies up and the Death Egg Robot walks over

"What will you do Sonic?" Eggman asks

"You will see doc" Super Sonic said 'I love you Sonette but I have to do this, I hope you can forgive me' he then thought as he flies to the Death Egg Robot, then takes the Death Egg Robot down

"What have you done?" Eggman asks as he watches the Death Egg Robot falls down. Sonic then flies down and rips the head off. He saw a red light so he crawls in to see Sonette lying in a chair with cords and clamps attacked to her. Super Sonic rips them off and carries Sonette out. He then notices her hair has been pulled and sighs as he walks down the road, away from the robot as the others run over

"Sonic" Tails said as Sonic lies Sonette down. He then rest his head on her chest and closed his eyes, he couldn't hear a heartbeat. He then pulls Sonette into his arm and opens his eye

"Sonette" Sonic said and the others all look at each other shock

"Mummy" Lilith said as runs over "Mummy, wake up" she cried as Chuck walks over and picks her up

"Sonic…" Chuck started but he couldn't finish

"I warn you hedgehog" Eggman said. Sonic rest his forehead on Sonette's as he felt tears slid down his chicks

"Come back to me sis, I need you still" Sonic said. Then there was a bright light and when it disappear Sonic looks at Sonette shock, her fur and hair is gold. Tails runs over and Sonette moans as she slowly opens her eyes which are red

"She has a super form too" Tails said and Super Sonette looks around

"What?" Super Sonette asks confused

"Come on sis" Super Sonic said, helping her up and stands up. Sonette looks at herself to see what Tails was talking about

"I…how?" Super Sonette asks

"Make sense, you can do everything Sonic can do" they heard Eggman said

"It's over Eggman" Super Sonic shouts

"It is, until next time my dear hedgehogs and fox" Eggman said leaving

"Looks like I have to get you back into training" Super Sonic said as he turns to face Super Sonette

"I'm still confused Sonic" Super Sonette said

"I'll explain when we train, ok" Super Sonic told her and Super Sonette nods

"We have lots to do now" Tails said and everyone looks around

"Oh boy" Super Sonette said shock

"I just thought of something, if you and Sonette can go super, what about Lilith" Tails said. Super Sonic looks at Lilith who is being hold by Chuck

"She's only a baby Tails, she doesn't need to know that" Super Sonette said smiling

"Maybe one day but we have a town to rebuild" Super Sonic said as Ray and Mighty walks over

"Let's get to work while we can" Chuck said and everyone nods

* * *

**Well that's all for this story, ****this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you, don't forget to review**


End file.
